1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a continuously operating press for producing particleboards, fiberboards, plywood boards or similar wooden-material boards and plastic sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A continuously operating press is known from, for example, German Patent No. DE-A 44 00 347. The object of DE-A 44 00 347 is to configure a continuously operating press such that, in the event of a change in the temperature profile due to the introduction or removal of heat into or from the press heating plates, the resulting expansion or contraction of the press heating plates cause no detrimental effects on the cylinder packings and piston packings arranged between the press heating plates and the press beam support structures, on the guides, and on the insulating elements. Another object of DE-A 44 00 347 is to provide a continuously operating press capable of a just-in-time production, i.e., a production change on-the-fly, to allow a change in thickness of the material to be pressed to cause a technically required change in the temperature profile during continuous operation without relaxation of the pressure and force, i.e. without interruption.
The solution provided in DE-A 44 00 347, has been proven in practice. However, one major drawback is that dirt particles gather on the lower support carriers, causing slipping/sticking which sometimes lead to faults due to vibrations in the sliding movement of the individual frames.